


Recursion

by draculard



Series: Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Afterlife, Can be read as gen, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dreamscapes, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Nightswan has been here before.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Recursion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 8 Prompt, "Recur."
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too.

He stands in a field of alien plants in a fractal form, each bud spiraling into ever-smaller versions of itself. He knows this dream. He knows that if he looks up, he will see a pattern in the clouds he doesn’t want to see and an ending that begins again and repeats itself ad infinitum because it must.

He never remembers these dreams when he wakes — but when he’s sleeping, like he is now, they’re intimately familiar. He remembers them like old friends. 

If he walks through the field, he’ll find a library. If he finds the library, he’ll open a book. If he opens the book, he’ll see a sequence of numbers that shouldn’t have an end.

And when he gets to the end, he’ll find himself here again, in a field of alien plants, their buds made of fractal images.

The sky is white, not blue. At certain times of day, when hours slip together, it looks almost reflective, like a mirror. He looks up and sees red eyes staring back at him, can’t remember if they’re his or not, feels a sense of warmth and admiration mixing with dread.

If he wakes he goes into battle. If he goes into battle, he sees those red eyes again. If he sees those red eyes again, he dies.

If he dies, he wakes up here. 

In the library.

In the field.

Staring at an image of himself holding an image of himself, on and on forever.

Nightswan looks around the field of alien plants, senses for a moment that his skin is stinging, thinks he half-remembers an explosion.

He watches the fractal plants a moment, waiting for them to change, and then forces himself to study the sky once more.


End file.
